LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Characters/Michael Langdon
Click here to return to Character page ''Michael Langdon (All Versions) - 5th Tribulation ''"On a Monday, God created the world. On Tuesday, God drew the line between Order and Chaos. On Wednesday, God arranged each and every number. On Thursday, God permitted the ebb and flow of Time. On Friday, God explored every nook and cranny of the world. On Saturday, God rested. And on Sunday, God... forsook the world." Michael Langdon is the biological grandson and the adopted son of Constance Langdon, and the birth child of Tate Langdon and Vivien Harmon. He is a seemly innocent child, but in fact he is a pure-evil Anti-Christ. He is the most primal threat in the first part of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow (only inferior to Moloch), starting as the hidden Bigger Bad in The Cranes Arc and the primary antagonist in the crossover - LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files, and he will appears in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti-Christ Saga as the titular primary antagonist. In both of the works, his storylines are original, being an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions. Also, Michael is one of the thirteen arch-villains in Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and one of the main antagonists in LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc, becoming an ally of Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant / Eckidina KnightWalker, The Fallen and Order of Terror, and start the purge in Vatican in order to make way for his own glory, but later was backstabbed by Diabla and was forced to turned against her. After World War III, Michael remained his position as the Pope of a new born Fallen Catholic Church and started his next move of interfering time. He acts as the archenemy of Maria Arzonia and La Nueva Familia de Arzonia. Michael is the second influential antagonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow after Moloch, but was the most recurring antagonist ever in overall story, appeared and/or referred in NEARLY ALL parts of the story. In the first part of the storyline, Anti-Christ Event (Saga 1-5) Michael served as the central antagonist, whereas Moloch serves as the man behind the curtain. In the second and last part of the storyline (Saga 6-13), Moloch Event, where Moloch became the central antagonist, Michael served as a major supporting antagonist posthumously. Due to his evil personality as well as ambiguous loyalty, Michael is bitterly rivaled by many people, including Maria Arzonia, one of his most notable victims and his later arch-nemesis. Aside from heroes, Michael was also a bitter rival with other villains like B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130, Aryana Westcott, Dahlia Hawthorne, Jasmine Porcelain and the Hidden One, and Michael would even feel obliged to join forces of heroes temporarily not long before planning to backstab them viciously. After his child form's destruction, Michael was sent to Hell, tormented and struggled in an eternal fight between him and Leohart's failed minions and slaves. However, not only the New Timeline he caused cannot be reverse, but also Michael's soul was proved to be so strong that it escaped its possible fate of turning into nothingness. Before his death, Michael split the soul himself secretly into zillions of pieces and spread them across the whole Multi-Universe, and this act was never achieved by any major villains in Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow before or after him, not even Moloch. Ichabod had foreseen its influence and it will cause great suffering in future, and it will explained in Moloch Arc and future spin-offs, even in LOTM: Destiny, when Michael's escaped soul possessed a cultist member who loyal to him in order to regenerate his flesh once more, before absorbing the remnants of his Legion and thus regaining his Demon Prince Fusion Form once again. Therefore, it is clear that Michael is not completely destroyed after his final battle with Team Witness and the Spirit Guides. However, there is one thing is for sure: Even after his apparent death, Michael gets his last laugh. After Moloch's final defeat, despite being able to move on and trying to forget about the Tribulations, Ichabod, Abbie and Katrina - as well as the entire Team Witness - were all haunted by the nightmare of Michael very often throughout the rest of their life. There're also other versions of Michael in different timelines, most notably Michael Langdon in the Astaroth Future. Astaroth Future Michael is a future version of Michael Langdon, the Anti-Christ of Sleepy Hollow as well as the usurped 5th Tribulation, inside the Astaroth Hell timeline. He is an alternate timeline counterpart of the Michael from Astaroth Empire timeline as well as one of the main antagonists in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. He is also the teacher of Mashvera / Tomas Sev, one of the few people he cared about. Future Michael was the former "Pope" of the Fallen Roman Catholic Church who became a supporter of Ara Astaroth and betrayed his suppsed former superiors, The Fallen's Essence and Eckidina KnightWalker, whom he treated as simply just another level of stairs towards his glory, thus becoming one of the lead Dark Mages of Ara's Empire right after he helped her to destroy Catholic Church, since the Church shall be no longer useful to him. Future Michael is also one of the main antagonists in the upcoming LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes alongside Ara, Vira, the future B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130, Black Raven and the mysterious Mask of Black, but he has most of the appearance among them all and serves as an archenemy of Future Maria Arzonia. .]]After setting numerous betrayal and assassination, Michael ultimately destroy the plan of the Order of Terror as well as the New World Order made by Scathach, fulfilling his plan of ending the New World Order and helping in turning the Earth into a land ruled by Triggers Hell, becoming a minion of Ara and destroying the Team Witness and Hexenmeisters in Fairy Tale World using the Grand Grimoire. After that, Future Michael managed to turn the entire Fairy Tale World into a pitch black void of blackness using the Ultimate Dark Curse, thus becoming its ruler. Future Michael also overthrew Moloch's remaining control on Purgatory, betraying Moloch for Ara's sake. Future Michael will later work as an ally of his past self (after he stumbled into the Rise of Qliphoth timeline) from the main timeline and worked together as two of the secondary antagonists in [[LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc|''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc]]'' - Madness (Leohart's Cult) Sub Arc'', particularly its Astaroth Future Arc. By the end of the Arc, however, Michael and his future self managed to fuse together into one unique Michael Langdon, doubling his battle power as well as his intelligence, before returning to the main timeline. The fusion between the past & future Michael was the key reason to make Michael Langdon one of the strongest rivals towards Team Witness. Later, Future Michael's existence was seemly erased after Ara's defeat in current timeline. Despite this, many of his power still somehow remained inside the current timeline's Michael who absorbed him permanently with the crystal of Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince that could preserve its host's future counterpart in case the said future fell into ruins, making the two counterparts to become one and the same. Another Future Michael Langdon, serving the United Kingdom of America, appeared in another altered timeline within LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Dreyfuss Saga where Diana Thomas was turned into the Horseman of War, Ichabod Crane was imprisoned, the attempt of bringing back Abbie Mills failed, and Moloch conquered the Prime Earth, outranking The Fallen's Essence, Scathach and competed with Ara. Being the Heavy of the entire LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, Michael Langdon is notable for being the very first villain in the works of CIS Productions who gained victory in his goal, most notably at the end of The Corbin Files where he became the Pope of Catholic Church despite all efforts that could stop him. Michael is also the only villain in LOTM: WoSH who accepted his death peacefully without any struggling or attempt of escaping, and he is the first main villain who managed to successfully kill several main heroes onscreen before he was defeated. Michael values nothing and would do anything to achieve his goals, even if it means to sacrifise those that are close to him, and to some extent, Michael is equally dangerous as Moloch (if not more so) despite being Moloch's second in command. Michael's reincarnations formed from his Legion later would appear in the second half of the story, paving way for the arrival of the United Kingdom of America. ''"#-A" Tropes *'Abstract Eater:' Michael can empower himself with chaos and fear, like those coming from the World War III's consequences, fueling his knowledge and power. *'Adaptational Badass:' Originally in the old script, Michael is only an Anti-Christ preaching in Moloch's words and bringing fear and chaos to the world. His presence is shocking, but not as badass as he was formally presented later on in the story. After a revealing in the fourth chapter of ''The Corbin Files, Michael's presence in The Corbin Files and his Early-Bird Cameo appearances in The Cranes Arc while taking forms as the mysterious person behind Eckidina & Dr. Frankenstein's experiments, the Green Meanie, the fake Evil Peter Pan and the fake Duke of Weselton all in one. Michael's presence as the hooded figure also makes a cameo appearance at the end of The Cranes Arc and his role extends into LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA as a major antagonist, not to mention being the first CIS Productions villain who actually win at the end. For many readers, he's considered as a Draco in a Leather Pants and put Lady Van Tassel into shame. *'Adaptational Intellegence:' Michael's manipulative ability became much stronger in the new revised script, while in the old script, he was just a preacher that is loyal to Moloch. *'Adaptation Expansion:' His presence in LOTM: WoSH is a fan-made continuation of American Horror Story: Murder House finale, and Michael's role was added even a lot more in the new revised script. *'Agent Peacock:' He loves elegantclothes, opera, art, interior design, and fine food. He's also a formidable serial killer and skilled fighter. *'Always Chaotic Evil:' Like Moloch himself, Michael tends to turn the world into a living Hell on Earth and rule the world full of chaos and barren, claiming that he's a King of a new world. *'Antagonist Title:' Of Anti-Christ Saga, where he is the titular Antichrist. *'The Antichrist:' According to Billie Dean Howard, he would born as an Antichrist as he was conceived from a raping committed by his ghost father towards a human woman. Michael's birth was so harmful that it killed his twin half-brother and his mother instantly. Michael's villainy was already established when he killed his nanny in an age of three. *'Animal Motifs:' Bats. In his Blood Moon Rampage form, numerous flying bats made of his heated, acidic blood are seen flying everywhere, and his demonic form has large demon wings like bat wings. Michael are seen comparing himself to vampire bats, "The only difference that can distinguis bats from birds is that the bats have fangs. Vampire bats suck blood for food, like I suck chaos for food." *'Ascended Extra:' Originated from American Horror Story: Murder House as some sort of One-Scene Wonder, Michael's role got expanded and his story moved on as a fafic. Once, his only appearance in the storyline was once merely Anti-Christ Saga, where he appeared out of nowhere and started his sermon to make people follow Moloch's might. However, Michael's role became more important when The Corbin Files was released, where he served as its Big Bad overall. In the canoncial Retcon, Michael is also the driving force behind Dr. Frankenstein's tragedy, the capture and corrpution of Greek God Hypnos, and Green Meanie attack in The Cranes Arc, making him a much more important figure in the whole CIS storylines, even making him the very first villain that connected the worlds of LOTM: WoSH and LOTM: Sword of Kings in their first crossover. **Sort of Demoted to Extra in Harvest Saga, where the priority of his role (including killing Lord Helio and snatching his Sun Energy) in the endgame of Harvest Saga will be performed by Phyllis Peach, but still he has some indirect importance in the Order of Flourish's Start of the Darkness. *'Arc Words:' "Moloch shall rise." Like other loyal followers of Moloch, Michael spoke this in Sonia Nevermind's palace (in German), revealing his true allegiance and true colors. *'Arch-Enemy:' Due to his personality, Michael shares a fair share of enemies from all sides including Katarina Couteau, Ichabod Crane, the Hidden One and Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, but among all of them, it is Maria Arzonia who acts as Michael's greatest enemy. As Michael somehow mirrors Moloch's role and personality in the future, it makes him one of the most notable enemies to the entire Team Witness as well. *'Attack of the 50-Foot Whatever:' The demon shadow form he took in the Illusion World is enormous, mirroring his victims' fear of unknown and fear of the dark past. *'Ax-Crazy:' By the time he faced the entire Team Witness in the final battle of The Corbin Files, he's pretty much lost it. The fact that he merged fully with the Blood Moon Wicked Pendant didn't help it at all. *'Author Phobia:' Shares this with Maria Arzonia's fear of coldness, Michael's past of being bullied and sensitive personality combined with paranoia and insecurity are an allusion to the worst fears of Officer Candy Apple. ''"B" Tropes *'Badass Baritone:' Has a deep voice. *'Bad Boss:' Like Moloch, Michael cannot tolerate failure or treachery. The Langdon Orphans are his family to him, yes, but he still treats them as his pawns and would sacrifice them if necessary. Carl pointed out that all of the Langdon Orphans are actually Michael's pawns. *'The Bad Guy Wins:' Michael is the first villain in the CIS Productions who wins in the end in spite of all the efforts were made by heroes to put an end to his madness. **Most notably, at the end of ''The Corbin Files, in spite of failing to kill Katarina and her friends, as well as failing to destroy the town of Sleepy Hollow, Michael still became the Pope, which is his most pivotal step towards other goals, unlike Eckidina KnightWalker who was at large but never was actually succeeded. **In spite of his death at the end of Anti-Christ Saga, both Ichabod and Abbie died in their attempts to take him down. He also eliminated the majority of Hexenmeister Community and 90% of heroic characters that confronted him, paving ways for the further Tribulations and the United Kingdom of America to arrive. *'Bad Samaritan:' It's kind of his thing, along with a heavy dose of persuasion. *'Bastard Bastard': Michael is the bastard son of a supernatural entity born from via-rape. It would be okay if he wasn't that monster he is nowadays, making his bizarre birth even more disturbing. *'Bastard Understudy:' Michael is Moloch's successor and the Dragon-in-Chief, and he sought to bring world into a living hell for him to rule upon the chaos as its ruler, and he even attempted to bring back an era where Moloch took over the world. *'Beware the Quiet Ones:' To almost everyone in The Corbin Files, Michael appears very polite, kind, and gentlemanly, which is not anything you would expect from a Serial Killer... *'Big Bad:' Of The Corbin Files, Anti-Christ Saga and the first half of LOTM: WoSH as a whole. *'Big Bad Duumvirates:' With Eckidina in The Corbin Files until he drove her away and took the full place of the crossover's Big Bad for himself. *'Big Bad Ensemble:' In the overall Eckidina Arc, where he shares the role with a bunch of menacing villains including Eckidina KnightWalker / Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, The Fallen's Essence, Ara Astaroth, B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 and Aryana Westcott. In spite of this, he's a primary threat more to the Catholic Rebels rather than the Rogues. *'Bishonen': Compared to previous villains of LOTM: WoSH, Michael was the first young antagonist to appear on screen, with him being around 20-years old! However, for LOTM: SoK, he wasn't the first young antagonist but the most handsome male villain to appear after Misogi Kumagawa. *'Black Cloak': Probably the only times she was seen using black cloaks was when he was shown as the main antagonist of Corbin Files ''as the ''Unknown Figure that seen everytime using a black cloak, making his character mysterious and scary similar to Emperor Palpatine in the prequels of Star Wars ''saga, while manipulating the entire setting using two entites; Michael Langdon as the benevolent person and the Unknown entity as the malevolent main villain. *'Breakout Villains:' Once only intended to make his debut in ''Anti-Christ Saga where he'll just defeated and perished, but later he was formally introduced in The Corbin Files as its main villain, with major influence in some parts of The Cranes Arc that directly made a Sequel Hook to The Corbin Files and even later entries. Later, his popularity even develops into the first half's Big Bad. Instead of a preacher for Moloch he was in the old draft, Michael had became The Dragon of Moloch and the first villain who successfully connected the stories between LOTM: Sword of Kings and LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, not to mention he actually became the first CIS Villain who won at the end of a story crossove where he served as the Big Bad. *'Bright Is Not Good': Unlike other villains, Michael is rarely seen wearing black clothes that represent his true nature. Instead, he is often using bright and white-colored outfits to show his status as Pope of Roman Catholic Church, making a fool out of everyone who thinks he is actually a good person. ''"C" Tropes *'Card-Carrying Villain:' Originally started as a false heroic figure, Michael fiinally revealed himself as such when his true color was shown, as he dropped his facade of being a false hero and revealed himself just as twisted, psychopathic and sadistic as both Eckidina KnightWalker and Aki Honda are. However, comparing to Aki, Michael is a much more calculating person and would be more manipulative, but this does not hide the fact that, like Moloch, he wants to destroy the world and rule above it as its ruler upon chaos itself. *'Chaotic Evil': Michael actually wants the world's total destruction in order to destroy the Order of Terror by trying to manipulate all sides and open his own war zone. Michael also wants Moloch to rise again, so that the demonic presence will destroy the world and change the history. *'Contrasting Sequel Antagonist': Michael is considered as a much more powerful and calculating character than Lady Van Tassel, the main antagonist of ''The Cranes Arc, who is a flat and hateful Hate Sink that enslaves the Horseman and kills many people, merely trying to pursuit the Van Tassel Family's heritage. Michael is shown to having greed as well, but his goal is not limited to money... Or more precisely, Michael actually doesn't care about wealth at all. Michael is pursuing power, chaos and destruction, even to the point of playing all sides, like manipulating the Team Witness, Ultimate Despair, Mafusa Gang and the KnightWalker Family into his game, so that he could take over the Catholic Church... before he started to plan something else connected to destruction... Something much, much worse. In addition, both Michael and Lady Van Tassel uses the Headless Horseman to do their biddings, but Michael actually has even more ambition than Lady Van Tassel. He also has a much more complicated personality despite his monstrosity. ''"D" Tropes *'Dark is Evil:' Michael's outfits, with the only exception of his Papal Attire, is always tend to be black or darker color. His color motif is dark green. *'Deadpan Snarker:' A very cruel one. *'Devoted to You:' Melancholia / Plaisir claims to have done everything for Michael, having been obsessed with Michael since he made her smile (for the first time 2,000 years) with a warm hug. *'Diabolical Mastermind:' In the first half of the storyline, much of the threads in the vital plots between ''The Cranes Arc, The Corbin Files, Death Arc, Eckidina Arc and Firenza Junior (most notably the stealing of Grand Grimoire, the experiment of Dr. Frankenstein, the arrival of Eckidina inside the Land Without Color, the death of August Corbin and most importantly, the revival of the Horseman) are sewed together thanks to him serving as an enforcer of Moloch's plan. The only other person who also shares such a role in the storyline's first half would be Phyllis Peach, who becomes even more influencial than Michael when her role in Harvest Saga took place, not to mention they're partners in crime that runs the darkness inside the Order of Flourish. Michael's actions also spawned Moloch's Rebirth timeline (in spite of many setbacks like the Hidden One's villanous intervention). He also fasten the foundation of the United Kingdom of America, making it from a concept to reality, as it was Michael and Melancholia who chose another planet for Moloch to build his Dark Empire (in an attempt to usurp him, or so did Melancholia think). In Conquest Arc, Michael also worked with Dark Arzonia to bring back Moloch on Earth via merging the Malice of Moloch with the original Moloch's shattered soul, making Moloch's Rebirth timeline firmer. He's also resposible for the birth of King George Washington, Moloch's Avatar on the UKA's base planet, paving the way to LOTM: Star Spangled Crown and the final battle against Moloch's force. *'The Dragon:' Michael is the second in command within Moloch's followers. *'Disc-One Final Boss:' Michael is the final villain of the storyline's first half, with Moloch as the entire storline's final main antagonist. *'Dragon-in-Chief:' At least in the first half of the storyline, Michael is the spiritual Big Bad and does a lot more direct damage than Moloch, who is the Bigger Bad behind Michael's actions. It was not until the start of LOTM: Star Spangled Crown when Moloch went into direct confrontation considering that Michael was defeated. *'Drunk with Power:' His diabolical speech after merging himself with the Blood Moon Wicked Pendant can only be described as this. *'Don't You Dare Pity Me!:' Kyoko Kirigiri states that had Michael tried to benefit the world when he joined the Papal Conclave, she might have helped him. Michael response is to tell Kyouko to "Get over herself". *'Dual Boss:' With Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince in the final battle of Anti-Christ Saga, when they started a Fusion Dance, making Michael a Nether Vessel. *'Dystopia Justifies the Means:' Michael openly admits that this is the end result of his plan: to spread the chaos globally and take over after civilization has been destroyed. ''"E" Tropes *'Enemy Mine:' He and other major forces of villains all schemed against B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 and Manufacturing Progressive Sciences in ''Unit-CM 130 Arc, and he later begrudgingly joined the heroes to fight against Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant. *'Even Evil Has Standards:' Michael was upset and disgusted by CM's cruelty and experiments, and later he was upset by Sorensen's request to make him disown Melancholia. *'Even Evil Has Loved One:' Zig-zagged with Plaisir / Melancholia, technically two personalities of one person. Michael treats her as a tool but also tends to protect her whenever she's harmed. Even after seeing Michael's true nature, Plaisir still feels sympathy towards him and believes it was his childhood trauma that eventually made him into a monster. **After his final death in LOTM: Destiny, Michael (deep inside the pits of Hell and watching the new beginning of Omniverse' dawn) finally confessed his true feelings to Plaisir, saying his only regret is that he failed his promise to make Plaisir happy. Plaisir accepted his apologies and they watched the Omniverse rising, both with a smile on their face and commented its beauty, despite it wasn't what Michael actually wanted. *'Evil Counterpart:' To Maria Arzonia and Katarina Couteau. *'Evil Makes You Ugly:' Michael's Blood Moon Rampage form, taking form after he completely fused with Serilda's Pendant, served as such as all of this mess is a Blob Monster formed with flesh, blood and creatures made of them, including many horrid faces of Michael that are twisted and disturbing. *'Expy:' In his physical appearances, Michael takes on his original counterpart from American Horror Story: Murder House as a child, Avenger (Edmond Dantes) from Fate/Grand Order as a young adult, Pope Alexandrosss XIII from Trinity Blood as the Pope, Bolz from Land of the Lustrous as Sorensen Fusion, and Ain (Apotasia) from Elsword as La Apotastia. **'Damien Thorn' (The Omen): Damien Thorn is the main antagonist of The Omen trilogy. He is the son of the Devil and the biblical Antichrist who is destined to bring on the apocalypse, in the first movie Damien was a child and was just beginning to utilize his apocalyptic powers against the world but as he grew older his influence expanded until his climatic battle with the Second Coming of Christ during the events of Omen III. Damien is one of the best known Antichrist character in fiction story, and he sought to take over the world and make it ruled by pure Satanism. ***Michael follows the Anti-Christ archetype that Damien had established, with a fear and hatred towards God. He also has been described as a ruthless child since he was born, and the hardship in his childhood actually made things inside his own mind worsen, turning into a Pure Evil monster that attempts to destroy the world. **'Randall Flagg': Randall Flagg is a fictional character created by American author Stephen King, who has appeared in at least nine of his novels. Described as "an accomplished sorcerer and a devoted servant of the Outer Dark", he has supernatural abilities involving necromancy, prophecy, and influence over animal and human behavior. In the novels of Stephen King, like The Stand, Eye of the Dragon and The Dark Tower series, Flagg is described as an embodiment of evil and undergoes several false names, mostly connected to "R.F.". A character in-universe considered Flagg as Nyarlathotep from H.P. Lovecraft's Cthulu Mythos. ***Like Flagg, Michael goes under several false identities until he dropped all of his facade and ruled as his true self. Michael also plots his own agenda despite serving Moloch, just like Flagg who served the Crimson King while plotting to take over the Dark Tower for himself. Michael's Faux Affably Evil demeanor and above all, his goal to turn the world into a chaotic Hell on Earth where he rules, shares striking similarity with that of Flagg. ***Michael is also the most recurring villain in LOTM: WoSH (in all sorts of forms, either in himself, his clones, his Legion Fragment or as a mere illusion in Ichabod's mind while reflecting Michael's own soul), even more so than Moloch who was absent in the first half of Conquest Arc and the whole Black Host Saga and the whole Mateus Saga. **'Donquixote Doflamingo': As a former World Noble with a god complex, Doflamingo has immense arrogance, pride, and a carefree attitude. He seems to have a penchant for dramatic phrasing, as well as a habit of exaggerated posing when giving declarations. Doflamingo seems to live by a "might is right" philosophy, believing that the strong are the ones who make the rules and will be the only ones capable of living in the "New Age". He also has a troubling childhood which eventually drove him into the monster he is today. ***Like Doflamingo, Michael won't hestitate in using his minions as tools despite still caring about them. In order to gain power, Michael also pretends to be a hero while manipulating murder, destruction and terrorism everywhere in the place so that he could come out as a hero and "save" those from the disaster, while he was actually the one behind those crimes, unknown to the world until he showed his true colors. ***Michael is also shown to be a Social Darwinist, believing only the winner has rights to speak while the weaklings have no place to stay. **'Carla Radames': By the events of Resident Evil 6, Carla had a very warped mind, consisting of a mixture between the 'Ada Wong' personality Simmons made, and the woman she used to be. She, just like the real Ada, speaks in a calm and icy way, though with a more cruel tone to it. She never showed fear or anxiety once during the entire game, despite being chased by several groups of people, and being cornered by Chris Redfield (a man who wanted nothing more than to see her dead) and she in fact seemed amused by his attempts, openly taunting him, even when he took a shot at her, she remained unfazed. Her interactions with Ada were brief and only occurred after Carla's mind had gone far beyond anything reasonable. All similarities between her and Ada vanished as Carla grew increasingly insane. Still fully convinced that she, herself, was the real Ada Wong and voiced this "fact" numerous times as she made every effort to kill her "impostor" after her transformation into a shapeless mass. During her descent into madness, Carla would also say Simmons' name, as if he was there too, further proving just how little (if any) of her sanity remained. ***Michael manipulated the heroes and villains into his own biddings while pretending to be a good person in public. For the most of his time, Michael showed calmness and yet, beneath his facade, he is absolutely dangerous and sociopathic, crossing Moral Event Horizon by manipulating Sonia's feelings and killing her soldiers without any remorse. He was also shown to be icy and cruel, and is prone to Chaotic Evil as he wanted to destroy the New World Order that Scathach established, just like how Carla tried to destroy the order that Simmons established. ***Michael's teasing towards Sonia and his motive ranting at the end of The Corbin Files is a reference to Carla's teasing to Chris and her motive rant to Ada, in the climax of their respective campaigns. Like Carla, Michael melted into a Blob Monster and yelled his true feelings. He bellowed his wish to turn the entire world and the society into ashes. ***Also, Michael is the first CIS villain who eventually won his goal in spite of unable to kill Katarina or destroy Sleepy Hollow, while Carla is the first Resident Evil villain who is the most successful and almost won at the end, reaching a scale of progress that even surpassed Albert Wesker and Alexia Ashford all together. ***The only difference between Michael and Carla was that Carla's motive was driven by a broken heart, and she attempted to seek vengence upon Simmons and even tried to destroy the world for revenge. However, Michael is more prone to a Card-Carrying Villain who does everything for total chaos and destruction, so that the world would be plundged into a Hell on Earth. **'Theo Galavan': *'Eye Beams:' A variant; his Blood Moon Wicked Rampage Form actually builds up acidic fluid in his eyes and blinks it off as a projectile. ''"F" Tropes *'Face Death With Dignity:' Despite his monstrous and irredeemable personality, Michael is the 'only' main villain in ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow who never screams or tries to escape from his fate of death, as he is a pure nihilist who never even values his own life at all. In Anti-Christ Saga, instead of cowering for his fate while facing his imminent defeat, he accepts it painlessly and peacefully before he disappeared. It happened again in LOTM: Destiny, combined with a wonderful and poetic death scene where he and Plaisir, who sacrifised her own soul to defeat him and save Maria from the fate of damnation, both side by side and disappared together into purple mists without showing pain or fear, both hand in hand and smiling as they became butterflies and burned away. It was not after they shared their first kiss for 5 billions of years. *'Final Boss:' Of The Corbin Files, Anti-Christ Saga and the first part of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. *'Foil:' To his Arch-Enemy, Maria Arzonia. **Both care about their adoptive family to the point of violence when they're attacked. Both have had tragic pasts where they lost all of their family by blood. **Both are condemned by other people because of their bastardy. **Yet their differences couldn't be more obvious: ***Maria has been motivated countless times by the love upon others, while Michael dismisses them as weakness. ***Maria will charge into a fight in the flesh without a second thought, while Michael is seen to avoid personally engaging in a fight unless he absolutely has to. ***Michael murdered his grandmother due to thinking her being inferior (out of selfish reasons), while Maria killed her brothers due to their ruthless attitude and their cruelty towards others (out of selfless reasons). **Even their attitudes towards their respective families have a dark parallel: ***Michael genuinely cares about his adoptive family, but puts his goals before them and won't hesitate to demand personal sacrifices from them for his sake, including their lives. ***Maria, however, is selfless to a point, and would never demand anything meaningful from her family to forward her goals, such as their dreams, and especially their lives — she'd rather being erased from existence than allow such a thing to happen. ''"G" Tropes *'Go Out with a Smile:' Two times, after his destruction in both ''Anti-Christ Saga and LOTM: Destiny. He's the only Main Tribulation who did so. He even urged Ichabod and Katarina Couteau to end his life. He also smiled at Plaisir and kissed her cheek, telling her to be strong. This at least show some sparkling humanity inside the mind of Michael, even if it was a little one. **''- Michael: (after being fatally stabbed by Ichabod's Infinity Blade) Congratulations, Crane, you are going to be a hero from this day on! You'll be the messiah who saved everyone from the enemy of the world, Michael Langdon... as the Witness. Now, Abbie Mills left you for good, and her soul move on to search for her successor as a reincarnation... Now, you have to live alone. My work is done... Finally, be strong, Plaisir. You'll disprove my point of view if you really fond of this world... or you just burn it to the ground as I tried to do. Now, I destroyed the Witnesses Duo... and created it... anew.'' *'Gratituous French:' He had some in MAD Sections and The Corbin Files when he acted carefree, as he lived in New Orleans as the bishop of the city. Given the French episode titles of ALL of the 12 epsiodes in the crossover, this serves as one of the forshadowing to his true colors. *'Grand Theft Me:' Taking possession on several occasions throughout the stories, most notably with his Legion Demons made of his souls, he possessed several characters and corrupted them, throughout the overall story of LOTM: Star Spangled Crown *'Greater-Scope Villain:' The Corbin Files revealed that Michael is the Bigger Bad in Frankenstein's part of The Cranes Arc, as he manipulated Dr. Victor von Frankenstein, Eckidina KnightWalker and Aerisi Kalinoth into a trimuriative into crafting the infamous Monsters of Frankenstein series, where only Eckidina ended up as the winner, with most of these creatures' masters before ruining the life of Dr. Frankenstein and causing depression on Aerisi. **Michael is also this in Firenza Junior spinoff, as Melancholia acts as the spinoff's Big Bad. ''"H" Tropes "I" Tropes *'Ironic Name:' Ironically, the name Michael originated from the Archangel Michael who condemned Lucifer into Hell, while Michale Langdon is an Anti-Christ who wants to raise Hell on Earth. "J" Tropes "K" Tropes *'Karmic Death:' Ultimately having his plan overthrown by Plaisir / Melancholia in ''LOTM: Destiny, as the killer of his was having her feelings being manipulated by him, and he was dragged back into Hell by Plaisir where he'll look at the Multi-Universe he sought to corrupt and destroy rose back to peace again, which is against Michael's wish. Michael, however, took his final death peacefully (like his death before) and even openly admitted that it's an epic ending for himself and the entire story of the legendary Abyssal Punisher's expedition. *'Killed Off for Real:' His demise in LOTM: Destiny marks the final time that Michael Langdon has died, with all of his Legion being wiped out and himself sealed back to Hell once again. Even Michael himself showed some kind of relief that he was no longer being able to raise chaos again and accepted his final demise. *'Kick the Son of a Bitch:' In The Corbin Files, once he revealed his true nature and true identity, Michael had made Insane-Eckidina clone humiliated by betraying her and sending her back to the world of future, calling her a spoiled child and leaving her mental status worsen before she snapped and became a feral psychopath with her mind and ego shattered as shown in Will of Qliphoth episode. For someone who caused so many sad and hateful events throughout the Saga AA, Insane-Eckidina really had it coming and Michael did a wonderful job humiliating her completely. *'Kill 'em All:' Downplayed. In Anti-Christ Saga, he attempted to destroy all of the people connected to Team Witness and even successfully eradicated the already-shattered Hexenmeister Community via forcing Gideon to do his biddings. He killed most of their members, with only a few of them survived the ordeal and gained their happy ending. Even so, he killed and indirectly killed 95% of characters (NOT including those who will return back from the dead in the second half) that appeared throughout the first half, and there were main characters among them. *'Knight of Cerebus:' While there are many dark, twisted and cruel villains inside LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and some (like Phyllis Peach) are even on the same degrees of cruelty with him, Michael is this kind of villain to LOTM: Sword of Kings and LOTM: Destiny. Michael is presented as mostly a serious person whose comical moments (in the main entry) is only a facade used to hide his true nature, while his true personality is a twisted and sadistic character, but is prone to being composed and serious. *'Knight Templar:' Zigzagged. Michael is a Card-Carrying Villain to begin with, as mentioned above. However, whilst he has no problems faking his heroic persona, Michael also shows contempt towards some other evil forces, like Manufacturing Progressive Sciences. No one else would disgust Michael so much until B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 came to lights. **Future Michael, who is Michael's Astaroth Hell counterpart under Ara Astaroth definitely shows such traits, since he believes that the Astaroth Empire would be the best remedy towards humanity's sickness. He also believes that the Alliance is a group of anarchists and terrorists terroizing the Astaroth Empire's power, prompting him to push down Future Maria's rebellion as soon as the first two Masks of Astaroth was destroyed. **After the two counterparts fused together, Michael's Knight Templar traits started to become stronger as he starts to consider that the destruction to the world as a last resort to end the war as well as the moral decadence, and yet he still enjoys chaos and destruction. ''"L" Tropes *'Laughable Evil:' He does has his own sense of humor. He also shows this kind of moment in MAD Sections, like acting as a bus driver and punish uncivilized passengers for their behavior even if he's ''driving, most notably chasing Eckidina in the bus and beating her! *'Last Words:' His final words in LOTM: Destiny and the CIS Universe's story, "Yes, we can be here... together with a smile..." ''"M" Tropes *'Me's a Crowd:' The first main villain in the story to acheive such, as he has many shadow clones and blood clones in his Shadow Form and Rampage Form, respectively. Michael later has his own doppelgangers that he controlled with his Hive Mind, forming his own army of Michael Langdon's Legion, which infected as many as possible in the second half of story. This is disturbing... *'Morality Pet:' Subverted. The entire cast of Langdon Orphans, especially Plaisir Permafrost and Esther Blanchett, are loyal to Michael no matter who he is, believing he has a shed of humanity due to raising them and nuturing them. However, judging by his Motive Rant during his last stand in ''The Corbin Files, which claimed that he didn't need help from anyone, Michael might not even need them at all. ''"N" Tropes *'Near Villain Victory:' Sort of. Out of all the storyline' villains appeared before the start of ''Eckidina Arc, including Eckidina, Lady Van Tassel, the Horseman and even Moloch themselves, Michael comes the closest to achieving his goal. He did won at the end of The Corbin Files with his conronation as the new Pope, which makes him the first CIS villain who won at last. In fact, if it weren't for Sonia and Kyouko's involvement, Michael would have won easily in destroying Sleepy Hollow. *'Nerves of Steel:' Just like Ichabod Crane himself, Michael remains cool as a cucumber in any situation. Taken Up to 11 when Katarina and her friends confront him in the Archives; he calmly taunts Sonia over the loss of her men and barely shows any reaction to having his toxic fume dart gun shot out of his hand. Although this vanishes after Michael comes back from the dead thanks to the fusion with Serilda's Pendant, and he becomes a psychotic Blob Monster. ''"O" Tropes *'O.O.C. is Serious Business:' You know that something isn't right with B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 when someone like Michael is horrified and disgusted upon discovering the brutal experiments by Manufacturing Progressive Sciences. "P" Tropes *'Parental Substitute / Pet the Dog:' Michael is this to Langdon Orphans, although he sees them as tools instead of children, causing some of them eventually turned against him. In Astaroth Future, Michael takes part as the teacher and some sort of Godfather to Mashvera/Tomas Sev, viewing Tomas as his own child and would do anything to make Tomas fullfill his destiny, as opposed to Zelkron who wanted to use his infant child into an experiments. "Q" Tropes "R" Tropes "S" Tropes *'Satanic Archetype:' As the Anti-Christ in ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, Michael is shown to be a devilish and horrendous fiend in human skin, born from the Devil with the human body and formed a stark contrast to Maria Arzonia, who serves as the story's Archangel Michael and his Arch-Enemy. *'Sixth Ranger Traitor:' Michael was one of the last members of the original Team Witness within the entry of The Corbin Files, and yet he was a secret spy from Moloch as well as the story's real Big Bad, willingly to betray his so-called companions when they were starting to bond with them, making his treacher even more bitter and hurting. *'The Sociopath:' Michael displayed disturbing sociopathic tendency when he was a child by killing small animals and even his nuns, which disturbed his grandmother, Constance Langdon. *'Soft-Spoken Sadist:' He is willing to speak affably while inducing extreme torture, including melting the nuns from the Church of England inside Vatican's prison cell with Novosic Kingdom's toxin, created under the supervision of himself, nonetheless. *'Spree Killer:' Michael and the Langdon Orphans had killed many people, but Michael had a lot more body counts than all of them combined together, as he manipulated people into killing each other before finishing them off. He managed to raise battles and chaos during the run of The Corbin Files with the help coming from his pawns like the equally vile Eckidina KnightWalker, Junko Enoshima and the Ultimate Despair. ''"T" Tropes *'Teeth-Clenched Teamwork:' In Rise of Qliphoth era, where Michael has to work with Zelkron (B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130) to serve the Astaroth Empire, he's rather displeased and often quarrels with him, preferring to call him "CM" or "machine" as an insult, only calling him Zelkron when situations need them to work together. He also despise Zelkron for his attempt to use Mashevra (Tomas Sev) in his experiments, as Michael sees Tomas as a potentially valuable warrior, wanting to teach him everything he knows so that the child will grow up as a powerful and respected knight. "U" Tropes "V" Tropes *'Villain Respect:' Michael shows respect towards his enemies in spite of his villainy, even towards Maria, and he never sees his foes as insects, unlike many CIS villains. Instead, he sees his enemies as threats and he shall take them down before anything happen to compromise his plans. *'Villainous Breakdown:' In ''The Corbin Files, after he was shot down by Luke Morales and fell to his apparent death, Michael soon merged with his Blood Moon Wicked Pendant and started his demonic mutation not long after he lied on the ground. All the while turning into a mass of thick blood, Michael bellowed at the Team Witness, cursing them, berating them and denying Kyouko Kirigiri's empathy on him. His sanity and pretense all broke in matter of seconds, and he then turned into a massive animated blood pool that could produce his clones of all kinds. In his rampage form, Michael chased Katarina and Ichabod in the Munition Tunnels after fanatically announcing his true plan to make the order of this entire society to collapse, so that he could become the king of a new world. It was an embodiment of hatred and insanity formed after years of abuse and tease Michael had suffered, making him a savage monster under the mask of a man. ''"W" Tropes *'Worthy Opponent:' Up to Eleven. He ''only sees worthy enemies as opponents, even including Maria Arzonia, while those unworthy people (even though the chance is very dim, as he is a very cautious person) doesn't even get his attention. At best, they will be thrown away by him after being used by him. He discarded Eckidina KnightWalker once he gets tired of her, and he only sees B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 as nuisance. ''"X" Tropes "Y" Tropes "Z" Tropes'' Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:TvTropes' LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions